Death Note Meets OHSHC (OC USED)
by lilbutterflysky
Summary: IN this Death NoteXOHSHC play-format fanfiction, an OC of mine meets the characters from Death Note AND Ouran, and things get a little...crazy. PLease feel free to take a read!
1. Chapter 1

Death Note-Play (FanFic Play)

By: Skylar Hill

Edited by: Katherine Lentz and Cathy Moore

I do not own Death Note or OHSHC

Original characters used in this play

**Scene 1: Newbie! (Light, Misa, Matsuda, and Riuzaki meet Momo/episode 22)**

**_Light and Riuzaki (L) walk across To-oh campus. Girl in hoodie walks by and Light is curious. He follows her off stage (L trailing behind) and back on stage from the other side. Then calls out…_**

Light- Hey, you! In the hoodie! (The girl turns and then walks away again) Stop! Please! (Light runs, followed deadly by L and grabs her arm lightly) I just want to know your name. I need to get everyone's name for an…upcoming event.

Momo- (She turns around and shakes Light's hand off her arm) Oh…sorry. (Takes off hood) I just don't really like attention. My name is Momo. Momo Hazuki! Nice to meet you! (Smiles and holds hand out to shake his) You seem familiar. Both of you. Have I met you before?

Light- I don't think so. But anyway; Nice to meet you Momo. I'm Light. Light Yagami. (Shakes her hand) When did you start coming to To-oh? I've never seen you around before. Oh and before I forget, this is my friend, Riuzaki.

L- *spoken with no expression* Hello. You seem nice. *With more expression* you do seem familiar, but I don't remember you. I know I would have remembered you with your beauty and your red hair, and lovely eyes, and…(trails off)

Momo- Thank you, I think. (change in tone and personality) Uh… well you…uh *spoken sarcastically w/ attitude change* you seem enthusiastic. (Giggles)

L- Yes. Yes, I really am. Well Light, let's all sit down and talk to each other about each other. (Begins walking over to bench, others follow)

Momo- (to Light) is he always like this all dead and…meh?

Light- Riuzaki is-

L- No. I just haven't had any cake yet.

Momo- (laughs) So, you really need cake to enjoy life?

L- Yes…well actually, no. Cake just tastes good.

**(Momo rolls eyes)**

Light- (everyone sits down, L is in his weird sitting position) So… Momo, when did you come to To-oh?

Momo- I just enrolled this past month, but I've been with a tutor until today. My father is or was working with some people on a case I think they call the Kira case. I shouldn't tell you this, but he spoke with L himself. He asked us to come to the Kanto region to help him.

L- Oh really. What do you mean was?

Momo- My dad…he got shot, and almost died. He's still in the hospital. He's in a coma, and the doctors don't think he'll make it. And my brother died years ago, but I still have my mom, and my other older brother, Sasuke.

L- I don't mean to pry, but what do you mean by other?

Momo- My older brother, Toji, was four years younger than Sasuke. HE got hit by a car when I was little.

L- What did your dad do?

Momo- My dad worked for one of those rivalry companies, you know, companies that fight with other companies.

L- Which companies were his rivals?

Momo- Yotsuba was one of the main companies. But-

L- Really? I'm sorry for asking so many questions, but I have only one more question for you. Why was your Dad going to be involved with the Kira case?

Momo- He was a well-respected man. His brother, my uncle, was a member of the police force here in the Kanto region. My uncle was also one of the police officers killed by Kira.

L- My condolences. Please accept my apologies. (Leans in for hug, but Light is already hugging her *arm around shoulder*) Well, Light has something to tell you.

Light- (pulling away from hug) Well, let me explain To-oh to you. To-oh has basic classes, and everybody is pretty nice. (smiles)

Momo- Are they all as nice as you? (laughs)

Light- Uh… heh heh heh. (rubs back of neck) Thanks.

L- I'm nice too. (smiles)

Momo- (laughs and smiles back) You'd be nicer if you'd smile more, and laugh more, and show enthusiasm. (phone rings)

L- Excuse me for a moment. (answers phone) Yes. No. I understand. She's not here. He is. Why not…her? Cousin? Model? Please listen, she just-of course. Right here. Okay. Well, I'll take them, and what if she shows? Still? All right. Goodbye. (hangs up) Momo, Light, you're both coming with me. Now.

Momo- What the hell are you-where the hell are we going?!

L- Look, if you value your life, you'll come with me.

Momo- No. And I'm definitely not going if you threaten me.

Light- Momo, please c'mon. We need you right now.

Momo- Why?

Light- We can't tell you right now. Just…please come with us!

Momo- Fine. But I'm warning you. Light I trust you, but not HIM. Try anything and you'll be sorry.

L- Oh…so the little school girl is going to do something?

Momo- (pushes L) What did you call me?

L- (realizing defeat) Look, I'm sorry, let's go before someone finds out we're here. Please, if we wait any longer we'll-

Misa- (runs on stage) HI! Oh Light! I missed you! (grabs Light's arm) Hey Riuzaki! Matsuda was with me and he got a call! We came right away! Well, does this have something to do with-(Light and L signal her to shut-up, just as she notices Momo) Who is that?

L- She's my-

Momo- I'm your nothing! *to Misa* Hi. I'm Momo, Momo Hazuki. I think I'm hitching a ride with you and the guys.

Misa- Hi Momo! Cute name! I'm Misa, Misa Amane. You probably know me as the famous Misa Misa! The model.

Momo- Yeah, you do seem familiar. Well nice to meet you, Light has been…who's that guy back there? He looks kind of stalker-ish (points to Matsuda)

L- That's Matsuda. (Matsuda waves) He's a friend of ours and is Misa's manager.

Momo- Oh. Okay. (Matsuda walks over)

Matsuda- Hello. Your….Momo right?

Momo- (looks suspicious) How'd you know?

Matsuda- Misa has a voice that carries. Now if we must go, we should do so now. Light, your father has something.

Light- Really? C'mon Riuzaki. Misa, Matsuda, and of course, Momo. We need to get back.

Momo- What? I didn't sign up for this.

L- Last time I checked, you never signed up for anything. Let's go. (everyone leaves, while L ushers Momo off stage)


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2-The Flashback (episode 22)**

**_Lights flash and we see Misa in girls restroom at Yotsuba, Rem enters, can't be seen by Misa_**

Misa- Oh…I hope L's plan works. Motchi, Light, L, Matsuda, everyone is counting on me. (muttering)

Rem- Misa. I must do this to save you. (touches MIsa's hand with a piece of paper)

MIsa- (able to see Rem) *scared* Who…what are you? *gasp* You're a shinigami. Aren't you?

Rem- Yes, Misa. I am. It's me Rem.

Misa- Rem…I remember. Light is…he is…I forget.

Rem- Light is Kira. And you are the second Kira. Listen to him and do what he says. He has a plan. (Rem exits)

MIsa- Okay Rem. I promise.

**BLACKOUT**

**_Lights up to Misa, Momo, Matsuda, L, and Light about to enter HQ (episode 23)_**

**_Matsuda is guarding Misa while Light is watching Misa and Misa is watching Riuzaki_**

L- Momo?

Momo- Yes Riuzaki?

L- Will you come over here and talk to me in private?

Momo- Uh…sure. (Momo follows L over to a corner)

L- I remember you.

Momo- You do?

L- Yes. Your father was Officer Kenichio Hazuki and your uncle was Ray Pember. I remember seeing you once. We talked.

Momo- We did?

L- He can't hear us.

Momo- Look. All I know is that you know L and this is L's HQ.

L- L and I, we're closer than you think.

Momo- And I know that Riuzaki is an alias.

L- *gasp* How do you know that?

Momo- I heard you talking to Light about it before we got here.

L- You're a smart girl.

Momo- Thanks!

L- Almost as smart as me.

Momo- So….

L- At first I thought you might be Kira. But now, my mind is made up.

Momo- Is it now.

L- You are not, and can't be Kira.

Momo- How is that?

L- Kira doesn't always need a name to kill, in which case you would have killed me by now.

Momo- Smart. You sound like Kira.

L- We think alike, Kira and I.

Momo- What do you want.

L- I think you're pretty. Pretty and smart.

Momo- What's the catch?

L- I want to go out on one date with you.

Momo- Keep my mother safe?

L- Of course Momo.

Momo- Alright. We can talk then.

L- Yes.

Momo- Riuzak-

L- Call me Riu.

Momo- Riu?

L- Yes?

Momo- I think you're kind of cute myself. You could have just asked. I would have said yes either way.

L- Really?

Momo- Uh-huh! Well, either way, you and I get a date.

L- I want to tell you a secret.

Momo- What is it?

L- My real name.

Momo- You trust me?

L- Always, Momo. (whispers something in her ear)

Momo- That's a wonderful name. But it means Lone One?

L- Yes. A friend gave me that name. I was an orphan.

Momo- I'm sorry.

L- Rather you know than someone else. So shall we have our date tonight?

Momo- Tomorrow?

L- Okay. Whatever suits you.

Momo- Thank you! Riu. (Hugs him)

L- Heh heh heh. (smiles)

Light- (walks over) Have you two made up yet?

Momo- Yeah. I remember him from somewhere. I think I knew him in 1st grade or middle school or something.

L- *spoken like a lovesick moose* We're fine. Heh heh heh.

Light- Riuzaki, are you okay?

L- *spoken like a lovesick moose* Yeah…I'm fine.

Light- Good cause we're going inside now. C'mon you two! (the three join with Matsuda and Misa and exit stage)


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3- Secrets Revealed at HQ (Momo finds out almost everything-Episode 24-ish)**

**_At L's HQ (big tower thing). Momo listens and starts asking questions, starting with…_**

Soichiro Yagami- Riuzaki. Welcome back. We've found out that Yotsuba has something to do with…(noticing Momo) who is she?

L- Soichiro, this is Momo. This is Momo Hazuki. (Momo smiles and waves) She doesn't KNOW much about what's going on.

Soichiro- (Realizes Momo doesn't know Riuzaki is L) Oh…well, shouldn't we tell her.

Misa- I trust her. And so does Light!

Light- Actually, I do trust her. She's been really nice, and she is really nice to, not only me, but Misa and Riuzaki too. Trust me Dad. Anyway, *to momo* We need you to pose as a model like and be her cousin. Then infiltrate Yotsuba, I mean you are beautiful.

Momo- *to Soichiro* Sir, pardon me if I'm rude, but all I know is that Kira killed my father and my uncle. My father is actually supposed to be here, as is my uncle. Not to mention it, but i'm quite the detective myself. Maybe, I'll be able to find L. But about this undercover business with Misa, I-

L- Why would you want to find him? (Everyone stares at L)

Momo- So one, I can tell him, "Thank you for letting me stay here for the time being," and two, so I can curse out that bastard who got my uncle killed. (Awkward Silence)

L- (shocked and slightly stuttering) Light, take Momo up to Misa's room. Misa you go with them. (grabs Misa's arm) Watch her, carefully.

MIsa- O.K! C'mon Light, c'mon Momo! Let's go play Mahjong! (Momo, Light, and Misa exit)

L- This didn't go as I planned. (Watari enters)

Watari- You weren't going to tell her were you?

Soichiro- Why not? She knows L exists, and she knows this is L's HQ. Why not tell her-

L- Shhh. Lower your voice.

Soichiro- Why not tell her you're L?

L- Your son, Light and Misa are still under suspicion for being Kira.

Soichiro- Ugh! Forget about them for a minute! Just answer my question!

L- She knows me. I knew her father and uncle. Her father was Officer Kenichio Hazuki and her uncle, Officer Ray Pember. Plus, I think I'm falling for her. I feel like I actually love someone. And, it all depended on her answer. I'll use further surveillance to see how she acts and see what she finds out, if she finds out anything. Watari!

Watari- Yes?

L- Get me some cake please. I'm upset.

Matsuda- Don't bother Watari, I'll get the cake for you. *to L* Vanilla or chocolate?

L- Hmm. Good question. I'll have marble.

Matsuda- *sighs* Okay. Bye. Oh and if you see Aiber, tell him I'll be back soon.

Mogi- (entering as Matsuda says his line) No prob'!

Matsuda- Thanks Mogi! (exits)

Mogi- Your welcome. So what'd I miss?

Watari- Remind me to give that boy some sushi when he comes back.

Everyone stares at Watari in confusion

L- Look, here comes Aiber and Wedy

Aiber and Wedy enter

Aiber- (arm around Wedy) Where's Matsuda?

Wedy- (laughing at Aiber) Yeah. He owes me free food!

Watari- How about I whip us up some fudge? Hmm?

Wedy- Sure. Why not?

Aiber- Actually, none for me, I just need to see Matsuda. I have something for him.

Wedy- Nothing for me? (Aiber and Wedy snicker)

Aiber- Not yet. And it's not your birthday yet either, so wait.

(Momo runs on stage*from upstairs * Light running after her and MIsa standing on stage, jut enough for people to see her)

Wedy- Wait for what?

Aiber- For this whole Kira thing to be over. Look, it's bad enough that L thinks-

Momo- (interrupting) Look Light, you're not telling me anything. I've been kidnapped haven't I? Well? Have I? I don't even think L exists anymore. For all I know, L is Kira and L could be Riuzaki, or you, or any other person in the world! I don't know anything! Nothing! I'm leaving and telling my mom about this. She'll sue you. Sue you for impersonating L, and the Japanese NPA! I'm going home. Stay the hell away from me! All of you, unless you want to give me answers! (begins to walk away)

Light- (grabs her arm and sits her down) NO! You're going to stay here. You are going to help us.

Momo- Why should I.

Light- Because, we're going to give you answers.

Momo- Really? Because I found something strange about the victims in the Kira case. Evidence showed a piece of paper in my father's hand when he died. On it was his name, but not his handwriting. It's almost as if Kira had a death note. They're things shinigami write names of people who should die inside. But it's just a myth. They don't exist. Just a legend my dad used to tell. He researched it too, but it's just a myth.

Blackout to one light on Ryuk (begins to enter) and Misa

Ryuk- (laughs maliciously) Light. He's been found out!

Misa- No he hasn't Ryuk. Listen.

Ryuk- I think I'll go get some apples! (Ryuk leaves)

Misa- Ugh…..

lights up on entire stage

Light- Really?

Momo- Yes. Now I told you all I know. Who's L?

Aiber- Who the heck are you?

Wedy- Yeah. We don't know you.

L- She's a new asset.

Mogi- Yeah, leave her alone!

Momo- Thanks uh…who are you?

Mogi- I'm Mogi! Who are you?

Momo- I'm Momo. Oh and, thanks Mogi!

Misa- Yeah! Thanks Motchi! That's my nickname for Mogi.

Mogi- No problem ladies.

Aiber- Call me when Motsuda's back. I don't have time for this. (Aiber and Wedy exit)

L- There he is! (Matsuda enters)

Matsuda- I have cake!

L- Wonderful. (grabs cake and walks off stage)

Momo- What's his deal?

Matsuda- That guy loves cake.

Momo- He seems very childish.

Aiber-(entering with Wedy) He is. He told us he was childish and didn't like to lose. He said Kira was like that too.

Momo- Sounds like Light! Just kidding!

Light- It's bad enough he thinks I'm Kira. I'm not. I swear to it.

Momo- Who, L?

Light- Yes. L thinks I'm Kira.

Aiber- Sorry to break up the "Oops My Bad" fiesta, but Matsuda, (hands him letters from his girlfriend) here are those letters your ex-girlfriend sent you. (snickers)

Matsuda- Go to hell Aiber. I'm sensitive to her. She's dead. It hurts.

Wedy- Sorry Matsu. C'mon Aiber.

Aiber- Alright. Sorry Matsuda.

Wedy- (Punches Aiber's shoulder) What's you problem! (Exiting) *heard from off stage* That was rude! You need to stop doing that to him. (voice fades out)

L- (enters stage) Momo. Change. It's time for our date.

Momo- I though it would be tomorrow. Oh well. Alright. (walks off stage)

Light- She knows about Higuchi being Kira.

L- How?

Misa- (coming further on stage to meet Light and L) I kinda told her. Turns out, she can get him moving. Get him cornered. Her mom practically runs Sakura T.V. She's friends with Demigawa. She can work something out.

L- She can't know-(Momo enters in a beautiful dress) I think I'm in love.

Momo- Riu? Are you okay. You seem knocked out almost.

L- Blinded by your beauty.

Momo- Okay then. Where to?

L- The park, then dinner at my apartment, at which I'll cook and then we'll come back here.

Momo- Alright, I know Misa told you I know what she told you earlier about Higuchi. I've already got him coming to the Kanto Bridge at 10:00 tonight.

L- Good, we can finish our date.

Momo- Riu! (giggles) If he has a death note, and the Shinigami eyes, you must be careful. Especially you Riu. Well, let's get going!

L- Okay! Bye everybody.

**BLACKOUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 4-The Date (Episode 24)**

**_Momo and L are at his house after dinner sitting on the couch (clock says 7:15 p.m.)_**

L- I really like you Momo.

Momo- Riu I-

L- Call me by my name.

Momo- Lawleit, I remember you now. You were there in the hospital when my brother died. You hugged me and said it's alright, you told me that it wasn't my fault. You kissed me when I said I was sorry for showing you my father's research, knowing it would make him hate you. You made me feel safe when I was almost killed by that guy in the truck. You pushed me out of the way and hugged me until I stopped crying. You made me feel happy when I was sad. You made me feel welcome to have friends and to accept myself. You made me…you made me love again. I had done things in my past, things Kira would have killed me for doing, but you erased those memories from my mind. You showed me the difference between right and wrong. You took my hand up to that rooftop and showed me the world. You told me that you would always be there for me. You said you'd die for me. You kept me safe when some guy tried to kill me. You beat him up, and called the police. You kept me safe when I wanted to kill myself the day after that guy almost killed me, the day after that guy almost slit my throat. You talked me out of the noose, out of hanging myself. I wanted to jump off that rooftop you showed me. But you stopped me. You said we'd jump together. I loved you and couldn't let you-I couldn't let you die. You made me believe I had a purpose. You had promised me we'd die together. You told me, that no matter what I did, you'd always love me. And I still want to believe that you still mean those things. *Now in tears* Do you? Still mean them? Do you still mean what you said?

L- (wiping away her tears) I will always mean them. (Hugs Momo) (L and Momo look into each others eyes when…)

Momo- (phone rings) Aren't you going to get that? (still sniffling)

L- Yeah. I'm going to tell them that the plan is off. I can't loose you again. Momo. I love you.

Momo- I can't let you do this.

L- Then don't let me. I'm doing it for you. (answers phone) Plan's off. I told Momo to call Higuchi and say that the issue can be settled tomorrow. Why? Because I love her. That's That! (Hangs up) Momo, why are you still crying? Did I do something?

Momo- Yes…you told me you loved me. I wanted you to tell me that sooner. (smiles and looks up at him)

L- (embraces Momo) Momo, you are the sun and night, the starts in the morning. You are my food and water, my life, my heart. I promise you I will never loose you. Never. If you die, I die too. I won't have you dead and me alive. I'll have you alive and me dead if I have too. I swear on my life I will die for you. I promise I will protect you from Kira. I will keep you safe from all harm. You and I will be together. I will always be there for you. You could never let me down. No matter what you have done I will always love you. No matter what you do, I will always love you. No one can keep me from you. I love you, and will be there for you forever until I die.

Momo- *crying a little* I love you too.

L- Let's watch a movie.

Momo- Okay. What do you want to watch?

L- Any movie.

Momo- How about the news? (laughing)

L- (laughing and smiling) No…too depressing. How about we watch a Jackie Chan movie.

Momo- Fine by me. But, actually, I don't want to see another movie. We watched one before we came here.

L- Good point.

Momo- Speaking of which, I love your place.

L- Thank you, Momo.

Momo- Your welcome, Lawliet.

L- I think we should go to sleep now.

Momo- Yeah, you're right. Can I stay over?

L- Of course, I'll take the couch.

Momo- Thank you.

L- Goodnight Momo.

Momo- Goodnight Lawleit. (exits stage)

L lies down on couch

**BLACKOUT**


End file.
